Generally, in order to open the trunk of a vehicle, a user of the vehicle presses a trunk open button provided in a driver's seat or a button provided on a vehicle key, or directly inserts the vehicle key into a keyhole formed in the trunk.
If the user of the vehicle holds a heavy object or has a physical handicap, however, it may be difficult to press the trunk open button or to directly insert the vehicle key into the keyhole. In particular, the user must take out the vehicle key, which is troublesome.
Meanwhile, hand-free trunk opening products that open the trunk using the foot require a capacity sensor or a passive infrared sensor in addition to a rear camera, which increases cost.